Team 7's Sensei (Original)
by Tokumei Yurei
Summary: Sakura Haruno disappeared 5 years ago at age 13 due to unknown circumstances. She returns, only to be roped into teaching three genin fresh out of the academy. The Yondaime's son, the second child of the Uchiha head house, and the son of the legendary White Fang. (Rewritten as Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

…

…

…

"Next is Team 7… Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto perked at his name. The girls who had not yet been chosen for a squad squealed. "…Uchiha Sasuke!" The raven haired boy tsked but had a small smirk on his face as Naruto cheered. The squeals turned louder. Whoever was in that squad would be the luckiest girl alive! "And finally… Hatake Kakashi!" All three boys glanced at each other with a small look of relief. The squeals in the background turned into shrieks, and the shrieks became moans and shouts of protest as the girls seemed to realize that they could no longer be in the same squad as the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the second son of the Uchiha clan head, and the son of the legendary White Fang.

"SENSEI! HOW COME THERE ISN'T A GIRL ON THAT TEAM?!" Most of the girl screamed at Iruka, angered that they wouldn't be able to be on a team with their crushes, yet slightly glad that some bitch didn't get to be on the same team with the most popular boys. Iruka twitched.

"Because of the ratio of girls and boys in the class this year, it was decided that a 3-man squad with three males would be created. The Hokage herself decided this was for the best since there was no reason to hold any of the students back and this was more convenient." Iruka said, irritated.

"Thank you, baa-chan," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Now moving on, Team 8 will Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. And Aburame Shino." Iruka announced. Hinata looked down disappointed. _'Naruto-kun…'_ Kiba smirked. Shino adjusted his glasses. _'So this will be a team that focuses on tracking…'_

"Team 9 will be…" Ino sulked. She was relieved that none of the other girls had gotten in the same team as Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-kun, but damn. She was the one who most deserved being on that team! And wasn't that team super strong? It was completely unbalanced contrary to Iruka-sensei's words!

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. And Akimichi Choji." Ino groaned. Why? Why her? Not only the lazy ass, but the fatty too? What Kami had she angered? "That is it for teams. After lunch, I will introduce you to your Jonin-senseis and you all will go with them. That is all." Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto all scattered before they could be flocked by fangirls.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Naruto shouted, gripping his head. "Iruka-sensei left! Even Shikamaru's sensei came _hours_ ago! Why are **we** still here? Where is the hell is our sensei?!"

"Urusai, dobe. Our sensei must have his reasons." Sasuke said from his seat. _'Although this is getting ridiculous. It's a halfway past 5 already. Is our sensei that incompetent?'_

"Don't make assumptions like that, Sasuke. For all you know, our sensei could be a female. And calm down, Naruto. Patience is something essential for shinobis to have" The last member of the team spoke up.

"Tch. I highly doubt our sensei would be female considering the members of this team." Sasuke replied.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS ANYMORE! IF OUR SENSEI DOESN'T COME SOON, I'M GOING HOME!" Naruto complained.

…

 _6:00 p.m._

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" The blonde finally said, heading towards the front of the classroom. Suddenly a head of black hair poked in.

"Peekaboo~ Ah, Sasuke-pyon you're still here? Ha! I told Itachi you'd probably still be here since you didn't seem to be on the training grounds." Shisui laughed. The boys all looked disgruntled by the Uchiha's sudden appearance and Sasuke looked downright irritated. "Did your sensei find out that you were his students and rand away? Ah that reminds me, Obaa-chan says to come home. We're all having dinner at the Uchiha main house to celebrate you getting in a team with your buddies, remember? Ah, of course your parents are already all there too, Naruto-chan, and your father as well, Kakashi-chan. Hurry up, 'kay?" Shisui waved and disappeared before they could say anything.

"Oi! Shisui-teme!" Naruto shouted pointing at the empty air. "ARRGH!" Kakashi and Sasuke sighed before walking towards the door when another head popped in.

"Shizune-nee? What are you doing here? Don't tell me _**you're**_ our sensei! Why were you so-" Naruto started pointing his finger at her.

"Ah-ha… No actually. I didn't realize you guys were still here, but I have a message from your sensei." She said rubbing her head. She handed the note to Naruto before leaving. "Good luck you guys! You'll need it." Shizune muttered.

The boys all crowded around the piece of paper as Naruto opened it. Naruto growled as he read the note. Sasuke's felt a vein pop, and even Kakashi's eyes twitched.

* * *

"Tadaima!" The three shouted as they entered the Uchiha household. They entered the dining room where everybody was already seated at the low table.

"Welcome back, otouto. Hello Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Hey Sasuke-pyon! You're so slow! Obaa-chan wouldn't let us eat until you came!" Shisui whined.

"Sasuke! Welcome back! And Shisui, he hasn't sat down yet, don't you dare touch that food!" Mikoto said warmly before nudging her husband who only gave them a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Fugaku, you should be more welcoming towards you son you know? Hey there kids." Sakumo greeted amiably. Minato waved from his seat across Sakumo with a smile.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US WAIT!" Kushina raged as she saw her son.

"Hello everyone," Kakashi said with a small bow as he sat next to his father. Sasuke glared at Shisui and bowed to his parents in greeting.

"Nii-san, you're back from you mission?" He asked as he too sat next to his brother.

"Ah." Itachi replied. The others began picking up their chopsticks and started eating.

"It wasn't our fault." Naruto grumbled as he sat down. "Our stupid sensei never showed up and only gave sent us a note that they weren't coming when we were leaving the classroom." At this Fugaku raised a brow, and Sakumo sighed.

"Ah, your sensei would do that." He said as he continued to eat.

"You know who our sensei is, Otou-san?" Kakashi asked. "What's our sensei like?"

The parents shared a glance.

* * *

 _Hours before…_

 _"_ Ah, good. I'm glad I predicted you would come without me sending for you all." Tsunade said, swiveling the chair to face the group that had come in.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this? Why would you put that person in charge of my son?" Fugaku demanded. Minato stood to the side with Kushina and Sakumo as Mikoto tried to calm her husband down.

"Calm yourself, Uchiha." Tsunade mumbled, taking a swig of her Sake. "That team is a powerhouse and contains some of the most valuable assets to the village. That team contains the kyuubi jinchuuruki and Minato's kid, the second son to the Uchiha, and the son of the White Fang who's not so well liked since the Third Great Shinobi War. They will need a strong instructor that will be able to teach and protect them."

"That person is hardly up to-"

"QUIET! Are you questioning my decision?!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her palm on the desk.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama. We just want to know why you chose that person out of all the people you could have chosen." Sakumo soothed. "After all, these are our kids so we would like to make sure they will be safe under their instructor. I mean I don't doubt their safety but that person has been..."

"Yes, I also feel a little uneasy with this decision, Hokage-sama. I mean, that person hasn't been seen in years. Not to mention that person spent most of their time in ANBU, and didn't seem to be in the best of mental health when they were last seen." Minato piped in. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She needed more sake.

"I understand where you are coming from, but we did find that person, although I don't know what the hell they were doing up in Snow Country, and as far as I can tell, their mental health is perfectly stable. I believe my apprentice will do fine as an instructor. And you know as well as I, that they will probably need this experience more than the kids need a good instructor." The room went silent and Kushina and Mikoto ducked their heads. "There's one more thing that you should know..."

...

"Tsunade-sama, what is this all for?"

"That person said that it was all necessary. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Tsunade yelled.

…

When the office was empty, Tsunade got up and sighed. She looked out the window. This was the right thing to do, she assured herself. This was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Well, we of course we know your sensei. I believe you all know who your sensei is, or at least heard about them. As for what your sensei is like…" Sakumo trailed off. "Well, let's just say your sensei is highly skilled and leave it at that!" he finished cheerfully. Sasuke snorted.

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, dattebayo! Sensei didn't even come today! Says he won't ever come." Naruto shouted before Kushina whacked him and scolded him for talking with his mouth full.

Kakashi wordlessly handed over a crumpled sheet of paper over to his father. Naruto had crumpled it in his anger. Kakashi had saved it before Sasuke could Katon it. Sakumo read over the few lines on the paper. There was a few moments of silence before Shisui reached over and grabbed the paper himself.

' _I'm not going to come. If you're still at the academy waiting when you receive this, you're all total idiots. Tell Tsunade I resign. I refuse to teach a bunch of brats.'_

Shisui whistled. "Dang, your sensei sounds awesome!" Shisui laughed as he passed the note on.

"Not our sensei anymore if you read it." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oi Kaa-chan, you know sensei too right? What's he like? Is he super strong? He's awesomer than all the other senseis, right? Right?" Naruto excitedly said.

"Naruto, your sensei is, or was, a she, and yes, they were…super strong." Kushina said. The three boys' eyes widened while Kakashi looked slightly smug. Shisui looked curious as well.

"And who is this unlucky lady, Kushina Obaa-chan?" Shisui asked, "Don't tell me it's Anko!" Shisui laughed. Itachi was passed the note, and his eyes widened.

"It's not Anko, Shisui. You already know her don't you? Team 7 was assigned Haruno Sakura as the sensei." Kushina said grimly. Shisui's laughter dropped and Itachi gripped the note harder.

"Which reminds me, we should probably take the note to Tsunade-sama. I doubt she'll be happy." Minato groaned. Itachi disappeared with the note in a flash.

"Wait up, Tachi-chan!" Shisui said before he too disappeared.

"…"

"Kaa-chan… who's Haruno Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

* * *

A pair of feet swung from the figure's seated position on top of the Yondaime's head.

"Stupid shishou, dragging me back to babysit a bunch of genin. Why would I want to be the sensei of a bunch of overgrown brats?" The female sighed. Emerald green eyes looked at the night sky as the wind ran through her long hair. "The night sky's pretty, isn't it…" the wind blew harder, covering up the names of shinobi long dead to the world.

* * *

New story~ Just an idea that popped up. I think it has potential and I like it ^.^

~Tokumei Yurei


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, Sakura switches with Kakashi and there will be a lot of things I'm going to keep, but her age will be different and it will be different after this chapter. I think. But I love how Kakashi decided to take on 3 genin so I'm going to keep it.**

 **ALSO, I made a few minor changes to Chapter 1(Because I did not thinks through) in the conversation between Tsunade and the parents for the sake of the flow of the story so yup. That happened.**

 **Chapter 2:**

…

 _Training Grounds 3_

 _9:27 a.m._

…

"I don't get why we were told to wait here when Sensei obviously said she didn't want to teach us." Naruto grumbled. "And besides, they told us to get here by seven." Naruto twitched. "IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 HOURS SINCE THEN, DATTEBAYO!"

"Urusai ne, Naruto." Kakashi said. "I'm sure there's a good reason for why we're still waiting for… whatever we're waiting for."

"Maybe they just replaced our incompetent Sensei for someone more competent." Sasuke added.

" _Kaa-chan… who's Haruno Sakura?" Naruto questioned. Fugaku sighed. Did Minato teach this boy anything?_

" _Idiot. If you're a shinobi, Haruno Sakura is somebody you should know about." Kakashi said, stressing the word shinobi. "Haruno Sakura. She's really young, but already an S-rank nin and registered jonin with an extremely large bounty on her head. She even has a flee on sight listed on her description; the only other shinobi currently with that label in this village is the Yellow Flash, Uchiha Itachi, and Shunshin no Shisui. Nothing is really known about her fighting style except the style she obtained from her Shishou, the Godaime Hokage. She excels at iryo-ninjutsu and even has obtained the Byakugo Seal. There were also several nicknames she obtained within just a few years of being a ninja." Kakashi recited._

" _That's pretty good, Kakashi," Sakumo said proudly, ruffling his son's hair._ _But tomorrow, it would be best not to use that name."_

There was a poof, and a cloud of smoke. The boys watched eagerly as the smoke cleared.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun." Naruto gaped.

"You're..."

 _"Why not?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sasuke looked up, also curious._

 _"Well..." Sakumo said rubbing his head. He thought back to what Tsunade had told them._

 ** _"There's one more thing you should know. Only a select few which include me, Shizune, the Sandaime, and Jiraiya, who was the one who found her and brought her back, know that she is back in the village. Now, this includes you all, and the rest of the clan heads who will be informed. Her presence is to be kept under wraps from the rest of the village for now at her request. She actually refuses to teach, but I'm sure I can get her to agree somehow. Anyhow, as she_ will _be the one to teach your kids, I thought you should know before you all come bitching at me about it afterwards. I would also like you to inform your kids. I fear the kids will never respect her with her current attitude and being part of a genin squad under a respected leader is essential to growth."_**

 ** _"Current attitude?" Fugaku asked._**

 ** _"You'll see, Uchiha. But more seriously, you should warn the kids to keep her arrival in the village secret at all costs. Which reminds me. Since it is inveitable, Itachi and Shisui will need to know. If memory serves right, they were rather upset at her disappearance, no? Good then. Tomorrow, I will formally introduce her to the the rest of the jonin as Ume Fuyuno, age 23, and ,ugh, a student personally taught by Jiraiya while traveling."_**

 _ **"Tsunade-sama, what is this all for?"**_

 **"That person said that it was all necessary** _ **. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Tsunade yelled.**_

 _"Well, Naruto, with the fame attatched to the name Haruno Sakura, perhaps she wants a change of pace. Try not to mention the name Haruno Sakura in her presence or she might completely refuse to teach you._

"It's Katsuyuu, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you that you might need to wait a bit longer until your sensei can be tracked down. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The slug bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well great." Naruto mumbled, leaning on the bridge.

"…"

"Do you want to have a rock skipping contest?"

"…What have we got to lose at this point."

…

...

"Ah, my genin are Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? That's pretty cruel of you, Shishou." Tsunade's eyes held a glint of truimph.

"So you'll teach them?"

"No." Tsunade's temper snapped.

"You insolent, little **brat**. I've been lenient, letting you waltz around and do as you please based on nothing but your word. Teaching a bunch of genin, _it's your duty as a shinobi of Konoha!"_ Regret crossed Tsunade's face the moment the words left her mouth.

"... Of course, Hokage-sama." Sakura said, both expression and face devoid of emotion.

"Sakura, wai-" A gust of wind blew at Tsunade as the girl disappeared. "Damn it."

...

"My duty as a shinobi of Konoha, huh..."

...

 _11:59 A.M._

…

"Sensei's still not here…" Naruto said, half-heartedly throwing a pebble in the river.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it. Sensei must be a real ass. Making her students wait for so long."

"Yeah! Yeah! Dattebayo! I don't care if she's a female or if she's super strong! I'll beat the crap out of her for being a lousy sensei!" Naruto said, pumping his fist. Sasuke and Kakashi watched, wide-eyed.

"Will you now? You would beat up your sensei for being late?"

"Of course, Dattebayo!" Naruto said, before he finally realized that it wasn't Kakashi and Sasuke weren't the ones talking. He turned around slowly. A pretty white-haired lady with blue-green eyes sat cross legged on the thin railing across from them, somehow balancing, and looked at him unimpressed.

"This is why I told Shishou I didn't want a bunch of brats to baby sit." Sakura said flatly and the three boys winced.

"Y-You're late! You were supposed to be here hours ago!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at her. Kakashi and Sasuke both watched her warily. They hadn't even sensed the woman before she had spoken. How long had she been there?

"The only reason I'm here at all was because Shishou blackmailed me into this sensei thing. Probably should have tried hiding better…" She sulked, leaning back without falling, and stared at the sky. The boys took the time to observe their jonin-sensei. Her silvery-white hair was and messily tied up in a bun as if she hadn't put the slightest bit of effort into it. She was wearing the standard shinobi sandals as well as the black jonin pants and long-sleeved shirt, but there was no sign of typical flak jacket that marked her as a jonin. In fact, there was no sign of a Byakugo seal peaking out from the slanted headband or even any sort of weapons pouch. Her entire appearance seemed haggard, and she had dark circles under her one visible eye. They spotted what seemed to be bandag beneath the barely visible hitai-te that hid the upper left part of her face. Her hitai-te itself was covered by her hair that swept over it and was tucked near her ear with a bobby pin. And… what was that book she was holding? That orange book… what was their sensei doing with Icha Icha Paradise?!

"If you're done staring, then we can move on." She cut in lazily. The boys jumped and flushed slightly at being caught. "Unfortunately for me, I can't fail you because Shishou said if I failed you, I would still need to teach you brats, so I'm stuck with you until… When's the next chunin exams?" Sakura muttered before giving them a grin. "Anyways, so we'll do introductions first, then I'll test your abilities. Easy?" Three heads nodded, slightly stunned by her personality. "Good, now lets see…Intros... How about name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Why would **you** need to know that?" Sasuke asked with a small glare. "It's obvious you don't give a shit about us, so why do we need introductions?"

"Wahhh... you guys aren't the cute genin that I imagined I would be forced to be stuck with. Well then, I suppose we don't need introductions, but we're going to need to put something on your grave besides 'Here lies the Uchiha prick', right? Now thanks for volunteering Hime-chan, why don't you go first." Sakura said, the smile never dropping.

"Tch. Uchiha Sasuke. I only like a few things, and I dislike a lot of things, but have _recently started **hating** the color white_. Hobby is to train, and my dream is to surpass my brother and take over as head of the Uchiha Clan." Sakura observed him. The typical Uchiha looks along with the blue collared shirt with the clan insignia. Considering all the Uchiha she had known, Sasuke didn't seem that impressive orparticularly inspiring, although she could feel great potential and ambition.

"Next, blondie."

"That's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto to you! Let's see... I like cup ramen, but I like Ichiraku ramen more, the oji-chan who runs Ichiraku, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san I guess, Sakumo-san, and sometimes Kakashi and Sasuke when they're not being temes! I dislike the 3 minutes I have to wait after pouring hot water in the instant ramen and Sasuke and Kakashi when they're being temes. My hobby is comparing and eating ramen, pranks, and training with my dad. And my future dream is to become a greater hokage then my father ever was and be the best hokage ever!" Naruto said proudly, adjusting his hitai-ate. Sakura sighed. Minato's and Kushina's son. He seemed to be fascinated with ramen like his mother, but at least he had a goal in mind. He had huge reserves and what seemed like a strong determination that would make good use of it.

"Last one, go."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like training, reading, and my friends. I dislike… cats, I guess. My hobby is to train and my dream is to become a strong shinobi that can protect his comrades and village." Kakashi finished. And finally, Sakumo's son. He had a silver, gravity-defying hair, and a mask that covered half his face. He wore a navy shirt (certainly safer than the royal blue and orange his teammates wore) with an X-shaped buckle to hold a tanto. It wasn't Sakumo's white chakra blade, but she was sure that Sakumo would pass it to Kakashi one day. He had truly inherited his father's Will of Fire, Sakura's eyes softened briefly, before being covered up.

"Okay, moving on to the spars-"

"Oi, Sa- er... Sensei! You didn't go yet!" Naruto yelled. Sakura raised a brow.

"I find no real reason to go since I assume you were informed by your parents about me. Although I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go. My name is Ume Fuyuno-"

"No, it isn't!It's Sa-"

"I believed you parents already mentioned this, Whiskers. Think about that name and I don't care who your parents are or what Shishou said, I'm kicking you off the team." Naruto gulped loudly. "I like stuff, dislike other stuff. Hobbies are... And as for my dream? No dream, although I did had a nightmare about getting roped in to be a sensei of a bunch of uncute genin brats. Moving on now." She made a hand sign, and a shadow clone poofed into existence. "Go fight my clone. Two minutes individually, three minutes in pairs, then five minutes as a group. Bye now~." Sakura said as she got up and started walking back towards the village.

"HEY! HOW CAN YOU TELL HOW WE DID IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO TEACH US? AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE BEAT YOU CLONE BEFORE WE CAN ALL GO AT ONCE!?" Naruto yelled, frustrated. Sakura paused.

"You know how to do shadow clones, right? Then you should know that anything experienced by the clone is transferred back to the original. After you all finish, you can go home. And the chances of you three beating my clone... Let's see... Impossible. Now, dango calls~" She said without turning back, and left with a small wave, head buried in her book.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Their sensei was supposed to teach them, not ignore them! What was her problem?

"Naruto, let's go." Kakashi said as he followed the clone who was heading towards the training grounds. Sasuke followed, hands shoved in his pockets. Naruto grumbled before running to catch up.

" _But, Tou-san there's no picture of her available in the Shinobi Register, and I also heard that she disappeared off the radar nearly four years ago. How is she our sensei?" Kakashi asked, staring up at Sakumo._

" _Well, she hated taking pictures, childish as it sounds. I have no doubt she managed to weasel out of it whenever the time came to take pictures. As for being your sensei, she was actually found not too long ago. I do believe that Tsunade-sama blackmailed her into doing this…"_

" _What's she like? Is she pretty? What does she look like?" Naruto asked eagerly._

" _Well…"_

"You don't even have any weapons! How are you going to defend against us?" Naruto taunted at the white haired female who simply cocked her head with the same easy smile.

"This," she waved at herself, "is all I'm going to need." Naruto felt a vein pop.

"I'll crush you!"

" _She was… eccentric. Rather hard to read at times, especially the period of time before she disappeared from the village." Minato said, unsure how to describe her._

Naruto held his head in pain. That woman had flicked him, and damn it hurt! She was exactly like Baa-chan! He hadn't even gotten a single hit in, and the woman had barely moved from her spot! Even when he had lunged forward to her with the Rasengan, she had simply grabbed his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes! Damn! The woman tossed him his headband she had stolen from him earlier.

"Next."

" _As a shinobi, she was brilliant. She trained every day, and her reputation is well deserved."_

Sasuke jumped back and wiped the blood of his lips. She didn't seem to be attempting anything other than dodging and self-defense whenever he attacked. She barely glanced at him. She held a couple of his weapons she had snatched out of the air and swung them around.

"Next."

" _Being a female myself, I can say she was quite the looker, although she's never been in a relationship, and her features are rather distinctive." Kushina said, nudging Naruto's shoulder and wiggling her brows. "Ne, Naruto~ She seems like_ your _type actually~"_

" _Kaa-chan! You can't set me up with some woman old enough to be my sensei!" Naruto whined._

Kakashi panted. Nothing was working. Fuyuno-sensei was strong, but to think the difference between a genin and a jonin-level shinobi was this big. Even when he had time to set up traps while Sasuke and Naruto had went, she wasn't moving like he expected either.

"Next, pairs. Princess and Whiskers, have at it."

" _She's actually quite young, Naruto-kun. She's the same age as Itachi, 18." Mikoto piped up._

Naruto cursed as he was grabbed by his ankle and thrown into Sasuke. She was moving slightly faster now, but just barely moving to avoid their attacks. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he dug his hands into his pouch. He only had a few weapons left. He would have to conserve.

"Scarecrow and Princess, now. Whiskers, out."

" _She used to visit often... She was so nice and thoughtful. Ne, Kushina?" Mikoto said dreamily._

" _Most of the time, I guess. At least when she wasn't insulting my dangos." Kushina said, pouting. Minato and Naruto both groaned._

" _Kushina, I think you're a wonderful cook." Minato started. "Just… please... stop stop with the dangos already."_

" _MY DANGOS ARE FINE!" Kushina screeched._

" _It's lumps of poison on a stick, Kaa-chan."_

"… _Naruto. You're banned from ramen for a week,"_

" _NANI? WHY?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! TOU-CHAN, DO SOMETHING!"_

"… _I'm going to stay out of this."_

The kunai sailed straight for the female's face, there was no way she could dodge it at this range. She smiled. Kakashi and Sasuke watched as their teacher tilted her head slightly, as if the kunai had been thrown in slow motion. Her hand shot up to grab it. Before tossing it at them.

"Whiskers and Scarecrow then."

" _Anyways… I believe she could have done a lot better to make herself prettier." Kushina said, sitting back down next to a bruised Naruto._

" _Yes, her style and personality was a bit…"_

Sakura sighed as she grabbed Kakashi's wrist when he attempted to get in a hit from behind and tossed him into Naruto and his group of clones that were coming head on. The boys seemed to be friends, but their teamwork was rather uncoordinated, and their fighting style had lots of holes. The clones with exploding tags attached was rather interesting though. Probably Kakashi's idea.

"Now then, all of you try together. If you're not too tired or scared." Sakura said with the same grin, holding her arms out in an open gesture.

" _Unfeminine." Mikoto finished. "Refused to doll up in anything that was impractical to wear in a battle." She sniffed._

" _Mikoto, you and Kushina always tried to force her into dolling up in fancy kimonos and clothes. I would like to think her fear of them was well founded." Fugaku said from his seat, stiffening slightly when both women narrowed their eyes at him._

"Now then, you wanted me to teach you guys. Right, Naruto-kun? Well then here's your first lesson…Taijutsu" Sakura grinned mischievously as Naruto's clones started rushing from all directions. One by one, she disabled them, taking the time to occasionally throw one of his clones at Kakashi or Sasuke, who were circling in the trees for an opening, in order to distract them. When the last one was dispatched, she disappeared before reappearing behind the real Naruto, who was in a ready position to create more clones. She made the tiger seal. "Ninjas don't let the enemy take them from behind multiple times, baka~"

'A fire style jutsu?!'

"Shit!" Kakashi and Sasuke cursed, dashing out of the tree line, unable to throw their weapons due to the chances of hitting Naruto. "NARUTO, RUN YOU IDIOT!" They screamed. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized who was behind him. Sakura's eyes gleamed.

"Leaf Village Secret! Ultimate Taijutsu!" Naruto's panicked face morphed into that of confusion, then embarrassment, and finally pain.

"GGAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, tears streaming, as he gripped is butt while being propelled upwards from the pain.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi and Sasuke tripped and fell on their faces mid-rush. Twitching. What was wrong with their teacher? It wasn't even a jutsu. Just an inappropriate poke in the ass. What kind of lady was she? Were all females like this when they grew up? Naruto landed in the river with a loud splash. Their teacher's grin was wide as ever.

"Are you two going keep laying there? If this was a battlefield, then I just killed your teammate right there." She said. Kakashi's fist tightened.

"I would never… I would never let my teammates die!" Kakashi shouted as he ran towards the grinning woman and pulled out his tanto as he went. Right before he was in arms reach, he disappeared before appearing behind her. He swung the tanto diagonally downwards. Sakura smirked as she watched the blade slowly drop.

"Lesson two shall be… Ninjutsu." Kakashi watched as the woman disappeared from his line of sight. He gripped his tanto, eyes looking around. Sasuke too glanced frantically around. Where had she gone? Sasuke felt a hand suddenly grip his ankle. Below?!

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"

"Gah!" Sasuke shouted out in alarm and slight fear. Kakashi whipped around.

"SASUKE!" he yelled. The mentioned boy was buried in the ground with just his head sticking out. The teacher patted Sasuke's head from her crouched position before standing up and brushing her pants.

"Two down, one to go."

At that moment, Naruto burst from the water, fire burning in his eyes.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he descended towards Sakura. Sakura looked up. She pointed a finger at him.

"You're out. You can no longer play."

"LIKE HELL!" Naruto ranted raising his fists. She sighed, shoving her hands in her pocket. What did Minato do to get such a loud kid? Ah, Kushina.

"Naruto, you baka! Wait!" Sasuke yelled. Fuyuno-sensei kicked the clones back as they and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Matte! Naruto!" Kakashi gritted his teeth and stopped himself from running forward.. No. This would buy him time. He leaned down and made a few hand signals. Lightning started sparking around his hand. Sakura finally gripped the real Naruto and reached behind to pinch the nerve on the back of his neck to render him unconscious in one quick move. Naruto went limp and she tossed the body next to Sasuke's head.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he thrust his glowing hand forwards. Sakura's eyes sparked in slight interest.

"Ah! Elemental Manipulation, huh?" She said, clapping her hands delightedly. "However…" She turned her body to the side and gripped Kakashi's upper arm. She jerked it upwards before leaning towards Kakashi's face. "It's incomplete. Lesson three…" She held up a hand seal. "Genjutsu." Kakashi's eyes went dull before he collapsed.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu."

Sakura dropped his arm as the lightning dispersed and Kakashi collapsed to the floor.

"Well then. My work here is done~ Princess, when you dig yourself out, why don't you help Scarecrow and Whiskers get home, mk?" She said, before the shadow clone poofed out of existence.

"Tch." Sasuke muttered.

" _However, listen carefully. Whoever you meet tomorrow, be careful. More than likely..._

 _She won't be the same person as she was before."_

* * *

 _In a dango shop elsewhere…_

Sakura munched happily on her dango. Yes, any day can be improved with dango. She sipped her tea and the concoction mixed with the dango in her mouth, and Sakura swore she could hear angels singing. Yes, if there was one thing she regretted leaving in Konoha, it was definitely the dango. She stared down at her copy of Icha Icha Paradise and continued reading despite the odd stares she received.

The flap of the dango store was pushed back as some familiar people entered and the store went silent. The newcomers immediately focused their eyes on her despite her henge. The other customers stared at the newcomers. After a moment, they immediately turned around realizing how rude they were, and awkwardly started their conversations again.

"Ah… Hey there~" Sakura said, waving a half-eaten dango stick at them.

"... _Hey Kaa-chan… Aniki and Shisui seemed to know her. What exactly is the relationship between Haruno Sakura, and Aniki and Shisui?"_

" _Ah, you caught on that."_

"Shisui~ Itachi~" She smiled before gesturing towards the empty seats in her booth.

 _"Now that's something…"_

Itachi and Shisui slid into the seat across from her. "Sakura." Itachi greeted quietly.

"Kura-chan!" Shisui said happily, careful to keep his voice low.

 _"That's something you'll have to ask them yourselves."_

* * *

 **Done~!**

 **Fuyuno is like Haruno I guess but Haru is Spring and Fuyu is Winter. I switched it around, but all shall be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu- Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**

 **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multi-Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu- Earth Style: Headhunter Technique**

 **Leaf Village Secret, Ultimate Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death- A powerful ass poke (I'm sorry I needed to put this in there XD)**

 **I never knew how hard it was to right people fighting and I'm afraid I made the battle too simple considering Kakashi and Sasuke were involved... But Sakura's level is way ahead of theirs currently so it's fine I think.**

 **...I feel like I completely screwed this chapter up. The flashbacks and memories are really sporadic... And it's kind of rushed o.o**

 **Review and tell me what you think please!**

 **~ Tokumei Yurei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

...

"Kura-chan!" Shisui said happily, careful to keep his voice low. After the initial greeting, and awkward silence descended upon the table, unsure how to proceed. Sakura continued to chew her dango before calling over the waitress to bring them all another plate. Itachi finally broke the silence as a plate of dango was placed in front of each of them.

"You've been gone… for a while. " Shisui snorted.

"A while. Nearly four years. Four years with no word or contact. Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura blinked.

"Eh? I left a note that I was on a leave of absence, didn't I?" At this, Itachi twitched while Shisui let out a moan.

"Sa- err… Ume-chan!" Shisui whined. "'Sayanora bakas~' was _not_ funny! The Council _and_ the Hokage were hopping mad that you left like that. They were extremely close to making you a missing nin for deserting like that! If Jiraiya hadn't sent a message to fill in for your absence you would have been," Sakura perked up.

"Oh! When you say 'hopping mad', do you mean the fuming mad or the constipated mad?" She asked eagerly. Shisui opened his mouth to reply when Itachi sighed and placed down the stick of dango he had started eating.

"Shisui, that is not what we came here for." He scolded, before turning to the white haired girl with a hard look on his face.

"Ume... Why?"

"Uchiha Itachi." She said, waving a dango stick reprimandingly. "The reason I left should be obvious."

"Then, where were you for all this time?" Shisui pressed. "We didn't even know if you were still alive or not!"

"Well," she took a gulp of tea, before she continued. "I guess you could say I've been everywhere. I traveled with Jiraiya at some point and trained with him for a while in espionage and stuff. I learned some things as I was snoo- er traveling around. I decided to come back to watch over things, I guess." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. It was obvious she wasn't telling them everything.

"Watch over things as Fuyuno Ume?"

"Well if the council knew I was back, then believe me, we wouldn't even be having this conversation without being tailed, the old fartbags. I never expected to be roped into a teaching a team of genin, though. Those three, no less." She pouted at the last part. "Ah, and it seems they've just finished fighting too." Closing her eyes as her clone's memories were absorbed into her own.

"You couldn't even tell us where you were going?" Shisui said, a hint of sadness entering his tone and the guilt and regret surged throughout her body.

"Shisui. Itachi. I know I left really suddenly, and I'm truly sorry. But there was a lot of things going on back then, and I couldn't stay. Not after everything that happened. I understand if you hate me and never want to talk with me again… but… I… Gomen'nasai" She finished, head slightly bowed. Itachi and Shisui felt awkward at her sincere apology. For all the years they had known each other, few times had Sakura had a reason to be sorry and even fewer were the times she had sounded so heartfelt.

"Waaah…. S-Ume, it's fine! It's not a big deal really!" Shisui said nervously, waving his hands in front of him. She merely gave them a small smile.

"So how have you two been? I meant to send letters, but by the time things had settled down a bit, ...yeah."

"We have been fine," Itachi said with a nod. Shisui jumped at the chance to break the awkwardness that had shrouded the table.

"Yeah, same old same old. Mikoto obaa-san's dango is still top notch, Sasuke's still pretty bratty. Tachi-chan's been under a lot of pressure with the clan elders as always, but of course, as always, he has his handsome best friend and his mother to defend against the forces of evil!" Shisui said animatedly waving his dango stick like a sword. Itachi merely frowned.

"Shisui, you make me sound like a damsel in distress."

"But Itachi," Sakura grinned, "Your hair is long enough for you to be a damsel in distress." Shisui tried to suppress his laughter while Itachi frowned.

"Shisui, you have the most feminine eye-lashes I have seen, I don't believe you have a right to be laughing." Shisui's laughter was abruptly cut off.

"You have girly eye-lashes too, Itachi! And I'll have you know, all the females find my eye-lashes attractive!"

"My mother does not count, Shisui."

"Itachi you- " Sakura laughed lightly. A hint of a genuine smile tugging on her lips. Suddenly she reeled in horror.

"Shimata!" Sakura said, jumping out of her seat, gaining the attention of some of the customers. "What's the time… Oh Kami it's nearly 12:30?! Tsunade-sama's going to kill me!" She said, groaning.

"What's wrong?" Shisui asked.

"Tsunade-sama said to be there on time by twelve in the meeting room since she needed to introduce me to the rest of the jonin and all." Sakura grabbed the rest of the dango and stuffed her mouth.

"Oi." Itachi said as Sakura grabbed the rest of his and Shisui's share of dango and also stuffed it in her mouth. Sakura quickly drained her tea before tossing some coins on the table.

"Got to run! I'll see you guys sometime soon! And thanks for the dango, Obaa-san!" She said, quickly leaving. Not a second later her head poked back in. "Ah, you might want to check up on Sasuke-chan. I might have been the slightest bit… excessive." She winced. "Ja ne!" Shisui and Itachi felt her chakra signature vanish.

"Guess we better check up on Sasuke-pyon then, ne Tachi-chan?" Shisui said micheviously. "I can't wait to see what _Ume_ has done to them~"

"Shisui…" Itachi sighed.

* * *

"Pfffft…" Shisui covered his mouth. "Puahahahahaha! Kami you all got your asses handed to you royally!" Sasuke glared as his cousin, who was bent over, clutching his stomach as he continued laughing. Hell, he could even see his Nii-san's lips twitching into a small smile. Sasuke's face turned red in embarrasment and anger. The next time he saw the woman he would kill her.

Sasuke was still buried head deep in the ground while both Naruto and Kakashi were dumped unceremoniously near him in what looked like highly uncomfortable positions. Itachi walked over and placed his fingers on Kakashi's and Naruto's pulse. Both were unconscious although Kakashi showed signs of having been under a genjutsu recenctly. He looked over at Shisui who was still laughing.

"Get Sasuke out, Shisui." His cousin grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Itachi placed his palms on both boy's shoulders before sending a jolt of chakra into Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto shot up and looked around confused. Kakashi jerked up with a winded look in his eyes.

'I got caught... by a genjutsu?' Kakashi thought as he ran a head through his hair. Itachi was watching him with a questioning look and he could here vaguely hear Naruto ranting about their 'witch-hag-sensei'. Their heads turned as Sasuke shot out of the ground and launched straight up into the air. They all turned to Shisui who looked as innocent as an angel.

"What?" He asked with a grin. "I got Sasuke-pyon out just like you said, Itachi." Itachi's lips twitched slightly at his friend's antics. Shisui held out his arms and caught Sasuke princess-style before he could hit the ground. Sasuke was glaring at him and immediately struggled in Shisui's arms.

"Let go, Shisui!"

"As you wish~" Shisui said as he lifted Sasuke slightly before dropping him. Sasuke landed ungracefully with a scowl as he tried to get back the use of his arms and legs.

"Well," Shisui said. "Looks like you all had lots of fun~" The teens all scowled at him.

"Shisui, you shouldn't tease them." Itachi said while looking towards the three genin with a serious look on this face. "Although, you three should understand that this is the standard difference between a jonin and a genin. You are all still inexperienced." All the boys looked dejected.

"Cheer up you guys! You guys will get stronger through time! Besides, Kura-chan is your teacher and if I know anything about her, she doesn't do things half-assed. Now let's get ramen to celebrate you all now being in an official team together!" Shisui said throwing his fist in the air.

"YEAH! LET'S GET RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said, instantly perking up at the mention of his favorite food. He and Shisui slung their arms around Sasuke who was still sulking and dragged him towards Ichiraku. Itachi waited as Kakashi slowly got up, a contemplative look on his face.

"What did you see?" Itachi asked quietly as the two started following the rest of the group.

"My precious people... I couldn't save them." Itachi looked alarmed. "Father, Naruto, Sasuke, Konoha. All of it was gone." Kakashi shivered.

"Ah... The Hell Viewing Technique I'm guessing. It shows what you fear the most, although I assume you figured that out." Kakashi nodded. Itachi watched the silver-haired boy's slouched form. "Kakashi, what you have seen is exactly what it is. It is merely an illusion. Take my advice and do not dwell on what you have seen. Simply acknowledge that it can be a possibility. I will not allow Konoha to fall, nor will I let my comrades down, but noting is certain in this world. We shinobi just do the best we can to prevent it." Kakashi felt his respect for Sasuke's brother go up a notch.

"Hai, Itachi-san."

* * *

...

1:30 p.m.

...

All the jonin were wearily eyeing their irritated Hokage who was now drumming her fingers on the desk. Everybody tried their best to ignore the cracks that were forming each time she made contact with the desk.

Ume Fuyuno was late. Not only was the new one wasting their time, she was endangering their lives by leaving them stuck in closed room with the Slug Princess. Tsunade swore.

"I swear if that gaki doesn't get here in 30 seconds I'll-" The doors opened with a loud bang.

"I'm so sorry! You see I finished the team thing really late and then on the way here, there was this old lady who was carrying a lot of bags and my cons-" Ume ducked as the metal paperweight whistled through the air and embedded itself into the wall behind her. The rest of the jonin winced in pity. She gaped as she stared between object stuck in the wall and the highly pissed hokage.

" **Twelve. O'. Fucking. Clock. I strictly remember saying that. Do you have any idea what time it is right now?** " Tsunade asked.

"Uh... I'm going to guess way past time to start this thingy so we should probably start now?" The white-haired female said holding her arms slightly in front of her.

"You insolent little _brat_. It's been over an hour since you were supposed to be here. That's what I get for accepting you from that bastard Jiraiya." Tsunade huffed. Whispers flooded through the room. A student of Jiraiya, one of the legendary sanin? A female to boot at that. Although, it seemed quite possible if the orange book hanging from her fingers was any indication.

"Very well, let's just get on with this." Tsunade said with a loud sigh, collapsing back into her chair. "We'll go through a brief introduction, recent criminal activity, and then genin squads. So listen up, this is Ume Fuyuno. As I said, she was apprenticed under Jiraiya for ten years and has recently entered Konoha. She will be serving as a jonin and has been assigned a team of genin." The formentioned person gave a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet ya. Please look after me." She said with a bow. The slight uneasiness could be felt in the crowd. One of the jonin, spoke up irritably.

"We were called to be introduced to a newbie who was nearly two hours late? We could have spent that time more usefully then wait for an outsider who doesn't even know how to be on time!" A few heads nodded in agreement. Other voices rose as well.

"Just because she was apprenticed to one of the Sanin means she gets jonin rank?"

"Why are you putting the children of Konoha under the care of an outsider?"

"SILENCE!" The desk exploded into pieces. Tsunade glared at them while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Although she obviously lacks temporal awareness, she is a highly capable shinobi and has been under Jiraiya for a decade, and I trust Jiraiya enough to know that she is reliable enough to take care of a genin squad. Since I called you all to discuss a problem that has popped up in the northern regions, I thought it would be a good idea to introduce you to her. _Especially_ when the person joining _refuses_ to where the jonin vest and looks as _unsuspicious as a Mizu-nin in Sunagakure_."

"What! But the lady over there isn't wearing one either!" Ume said pointing in Kurenai's direction.

"Kurenai is different. She grew up in Konoha and has built up a reputation for herself among our shinobi." Tsunade said scathingly. "Anyhow, we need to get onto other matters at hand and the rececnt genin teams. Recently-"

"Ah, sorry Tsunade-sama. I need to go now~" The rest of the room glared at her while Tsunade's chakra was now flaring angrily.

"I find it hard to believe you can't spare even 5 minutes to listen to the report."

"That's because it would be even ruder if I left before you finished briefing, Tsunade-sama~ Besides, this is going to be about the suspicious characters that have been sighted throughout the nations, the ones who have been involved in a lot of illegal activity and stuff, right? I am already well informed so there's no need for me to stay and listen to things I already know."

"You were over an hour late and you want to leave early? I don't tolerate that kind of bullshit, Fuyuno Ume."

"I already told you I was helping an old lady! Like any decent person would do!"

"Lies."

"Eh? But I'm not lying! There really was an old lady with a bunch of baggage! As a human being, I couldn't just let an old lady go carry all that baggage."

"Oh? Then I suppose that was why you went to meet your team an hour _after_ I went and told you to?" Sakura winced.

"Don't be so crabby," Ume pouted. "You really sound like an old lady when-" Ume took a step to the side to avoid the sake bottle being thrown and caught it before it could shatter. The jonin all looked at the suicidal newcomer. It was obvious she had no sense of self-preservation.

"You little-"

"That's dangerous, Hokage-sama~" Ume said cheerfully. She walked over to the nearest jonin and placed the sake bottle in his hand. "Bye-bye~" And the white-haired woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed as she could feel the jonins' restlessness literally hanging in the air. She groaned in realization.

"Damn. She didn't give her report on her genin team."

* * *

 **Omake:**

...

"I'm sooooo late..." Sakura practically wailed in her head as she rushed towards the hokage tower. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an old woman stumble and her items toppling towards the floor. She screeched to a halt and caught the boxes before it hit the floor.

"That was close!" She said with a grin.

"Ah, thank you young lady." The old woman replied.

"Not a problem at all~ Please allow me help you with your luggage. A woman such as yourself shouldn't be burdened with so much weight."

"Why, thank you!" The old lady said, looking visibly pleased.

"I told you it's no problem at all!" Sakura replied cheerfully as she followed the older woman to her destination.

That was how 'Ume Fuyono' was delayed another hour to the meeting with the hokage.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late update~ I feel like this chapter could have been smoother, but I wanted to have a little development first. This was also my first attempt an omake(partly to explain why she was a whole hour late despite how quickly a ninja could have arrive to the hokage tower). Next chapter I _hope_ to at least get started on the Wave arc at least. Hope you enjoyed and leave any suggestions or comments on what you want with Haku and Zabuza!

And to address some questions... Yeah I'm not sure why I did multiXsaku, I'll probably change that. Yes I probably did to much character description and flashbacks. Like a lot (whoops :P ). I intend to try to make it not mary-sue, but I also want her to be on the same level as Itachi and Shisui (plus I had rewatched Kakashi vs. Team 7 when they started out and I wanted to emphasize the difference in their strengths at this time). Uh, and yes, Sakura is currently under a henge. It'll be explained later. Thank you for the criticism. I really appreciate what you guys have to say and anything you think is bad with the story, please tell me!

~ Tokumei Yurei


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **...**

Sakura finished writing the temporary seal on her arm and sighed as she put down the brush. She henged into Ume Fuyuno and then sent a surge of chakra into the seal. She felt the chakra from the seal cover over the henge like a second skin, locking it in place. This should be good for about a week. The seal minamlized the chakra that was used and would keep the henge even if she went unconscious. She groaned as she stretched. She knew the importance of keeping her identity away but, damn was it bothersome, not to mention draining. She glanced at the clock. It was around 5:30 a.m. The time she was supposed to be at the training grounds with her new students.

...

Nah, she had plenty of time. She pulled down the sleeve of her shirt over the seal absentmindedly and grabbed the scroll she had prepared. She left her apartment and headed towards the graveyards.

* * *

10:00 a.m.

...

"Agh! What is wrong with our stupid sensei?! She's late again!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi and Sasuke winced at the volume.

"Shut up, dobe. You're way too loud."

"I don't care! If our sensei doesn't show up in the next 10 seconds, I'm leaving!" Naruto said petulantly.

"Wow, only 10 seconds? You're not very patient are you? But I suppose if you left, it would make my job easier." The three genin jumped as their teacher seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You're late!" Naruto screeched, pointing a finger at her.

"Ah. You see, a black cat crossed in front of me, and I had to take the long way around so I wouldn't be cursed with bad luck."

"Lies!" Naruto said. Kakashi and Sasuke had similar thoughts running through their heads.

"My genin are already accusing their poor sensei of lying? I'm hurt." She said, putting a hand over her heart for effect. The three boys looked at her with deadpan expressions. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Although it's really a shame, considering I wasted an hour or so working on this." Sakura said, twirling a scroll in her hand. The three boys looked at it curiously, and Naruto's rage vanished in an instant.

"Neh, Neh, sensei. What's that? Is it a super cool jutsu or like a summoning contract?" Naruto said eagerly.

"I don't know..." The woman said with a sigh. "It was something for my _kawaii little genin_ who would be polite enough to excuse their Sensei for being so late due to exhaustion from working on this so long." Sasuke and Kakashi snorted. Naruto however wailed, hugging the white-haired female around the waist. Kakashi noted that their sensei visibly stiffened, her body rigid as Naruto buried his head against her stomach.

"We're so sorry, Sensei! We didn't mean to sound so rude! Please let us see what's in the scroll! We promise we'll be good!" Naruto blurted out.

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Baka." Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto off of their sensei. She watched Naruto for a second longer before she cleared her throat.

"Anyways. This," She gestured to the scroll, "will be your training regime." Naruto deflated, as he realized it wasn't some kind of summoning contract or any sort of jutsu.

"What about missions?" Naruto asked.

"Missions are for capable ninjas. If you want to take missions without proper training, then quit being a ninja." The boys winced despite their sensei's cheerful tone. She tossed the scroll over to Kakashi who caught it and opened it.

"This will be your daily warm-up. I expect you to get through at least a fourth of the way through the training menu. However, since today is your first day, I might reduce it so you can actually go through the entire thing." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto gaped openly while the other two showed small indications of their shock.

"But Sensei, this is insane! How are we supposed to make 50 laps around Konoha?! 200 push-ups? 300 sit- Sensei, do you know how humongous the village is?" Naruto said aghast. Sakura seemed unfazed.

"Fifty would be the reduced amount. I will increase it in the future, but for today I expect you to get through around, let's see... Well how about for today we just see how many laps you can get in four hours or so. You are not allowed to use the trees, and if you use chakra or stop at any time other than when I specifically tell you to, I will add five pound weights. For each time it happens. Once you can properly go through the entire warm-up, and there's still time left in the day, then I will properly start actual training and minor missions. Any questions? Good, stretch for five minutes and we'll start. I believe we're close enough to the village walls... You may begin."

The boys traded glances in horror. Shisui wasn't kidding when he said that their incompetent sensei wasn't going to do things 'half-assed'. They grumbled as they started stretching their stiff muscles while they had waited for their sensei.

* * *

Itachi felt several familiar chakras appear in front of house before he heard a knock.

"Itachi, dear. Can you please go get that?" Mikoto asked as she placed down the food at the table. Itachi nodded as he made his way to the door and opened it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Itachi." Sakura said with a grin. She had Kakashi and Naruto stacked over her shoulder like potato sacks and Sasuke dangling from her arm like a limp doll. "I may have pushed them to hard... Sorry. God, what is with the academy these days? They really didn't teach them anything. Anyway here's your brother~" Itachi nodded as he took Sasuke into his arms. He was covered in cooling sweat and was fast asleep.

"Thanks for bringing him home."

"Nah, it's fine. I believe this is part of my duty as a 'sensei'." Sakura said somewhat dryly. "I kind of feel bad for pushing them hard... but this way, they'll be more prepared. Right, Itachi?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked at her and saw the doubt and worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure you're doing fine. They'll thank you in the future." Itachi reassured her. Sakura winced.

"Right... Anyway, got to go deliver Scarecrow and Whiskers back to their parents. Hopefully Kushina-san won't kill me." With a final wave, Sakura disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Alright this is the last chapter I'll ever write this year. I will never write again for the rest of the year :). It's a bit rushed since I wanted it to get out (I'll edit and reupload later)... Yeah I didn't get to the missions sue me. Happy New Years, everyone!

~Tokumei Yurei


	5. NOT UPDATE

...

 **So... Haven't uploaded in forever. But I am currently(sort of) working on the next chapters, but progress is slow due to all the school work. Anyways, so I have decided to split the old version of the story and the rewritten version into separate stories. The two stories in general are kind of jumbled since I'm replacing the chapters, and separating them should make it better. Anyway, I'm once again extremely sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm indecisive; sue me. The first few chapters should be uploaded by the time this is out... Hopefully this will make the story smoother, though.**

 **~Tokumei Yurei**


End file.
